16 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Miłka i Człapek - Na obiedzie, odc. 5 (Jak poobedvali); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 06:05 Hubert i Hipolit - Kocur Bruno, odc. 11 (Kcour Bruno); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 06:20 Miłka i Człapek - Nad rzeką, odc. 6 (Jak byli u reky); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 06:30 Była sobie Ziemia - Pracujące dzieci, odc. 20 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 07:55 Tydzień 08:25 Borussia Dortmund w Lidze Mistrzów 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 29 Szyfrowanie - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:05 Siedem życzeń - odc. 7/7 - Senemedar - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1984) 11:10 Piłka nożna - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata: FINAŁ: Corinthians - Chelsea Londyn ( studio ) 11:25 Piłka nożna - Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata: FINAŁ: Corinthians - Chelsea Londyn 13:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny 16:00 Miecz prawdy - odc. 13, Upiór (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 13); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 17 - Skarb - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2535; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Wachlarzoogonowe Zefiry, odc 61 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Wings Over Dunwyn ep. 61); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Szlachetna Paczka - Kroniki 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Afryka, moja miłość, odc. 3/3 (Afrika, mon amour, teil 3); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 23:05 Pan i pani Kiler (Killers) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:55 Trójkąt bermudzki - txt. str. 777; film kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (1987) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:00 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 11/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 11/ 26 - Borneo 2 - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:35 Ostoja - odc. 97; magazyn przyrodniczy 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 953; serial TVP 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 840 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 841 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Kultura, głupcze (56); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Historia niezwykłej przyjaźni (Wild and Wooley An Elephant and his Steep); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódka Pana Makarona - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Islandia "Wyspa gejzerów" (39); magazyn kulinarny 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Pierwsza liga III: Powrót do źródeł (Major League: Back to the Minors); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1998; teleturniej 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 31 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 31 15:20 Janosik - odc. 5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 503 - Na głeboką wodę; serial TVP 17:20 Kocham to, co lubię - (3); talk-show 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Canmore - bieg łaczony kobiet na 15 km ( studio ) 19:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Canmore - bieg łaczony kobiet na 15 km 20:15 Dwójka w akcji - Fighting. Miejskie walki (Fighting); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:10 Głęboka woda - odc. 1/13 "Wielka woda" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2011) 23:00 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (David Lynch) 23:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (60); magazyn 00:40 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Wrony - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1994) 01:55 S. O. S. - odc. 2/7 - Jolka; serial TVP 03:00 Fighting. Miejskie walki (Fighting); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2009) 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 18 - Milówka według braci Golców; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:01 Prawdę mówiąc - Dorota Sumińska - odc. 56; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska - odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:46 Kronika rejsu - odc. 8; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 60 lat razem - odc. 27 - Show z publicznością; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - S. O. S. Syria; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Listy gończe - Utopieni we krwi - odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:28 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Rap, Breakdance i graffiti (Welcome to the 80's/ Rap, Breakdance and graffiti); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Frank Jastfelder; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:32 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:53 60 lat razem - odc. 28 - Malicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:01 Kościół z bliska - odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Reportaż TVP INFO - S. O. S. Syria; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Rap, Breakdance i graffiti (Welcome to the 80's/ Rap, Breakdance and graffiti); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Frank Jastfelder; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Polska według Kreta - odc. 18 - Milówka według braci Golców; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 60 lat razem - odc. 27 - Show z publicznością; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:32 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Info Poranek.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:43 Tu kobiety - odc. 4; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:46 Info Poranek.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT TVP Info Katowice 07:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Era Wynalazków; magazyn 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:48 Rączka gotuje 08:10 Wieś w odnowie 08:22 Gramy dla Was 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:46 Tajemnice przyrody Piotra Kardasza; magazyn przyrodniczy 09:00 Polska według Kreta; magazyn 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc; magazyn 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 14:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Kościół z bliska 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:46 Kronika rejsu; felieton 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 60 lat razem 16:15 Reportaż TVP INFO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:02 Serial fabularny 17:55 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:00 Rozmowy z Księdzem Tischnerem; cykl dokumentalny 18:15 Kraina Elfów; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:00 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:13 Magazyn Meteo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:20 Śląski koncert życzeń 19:20 Koncert życzeń 20:00 Listy gończe - Utopieni we krwi - odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:46 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:57 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:00 Wiadomości sport - niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Rap, Breakdance i graffiti (Welcome to the 80's/ Rap, Breakdance and graffiti); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Frank Jastfelder; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Teleplotki 01:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 62; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:20 Młodzież kontra 03:00 Kościół z bliska 03:30 Reportaż TVP INFO 03:45 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO 04:00 Witamy w latach 80 - tych - Rap, Breakdance i graffiti (Welcome to the 80's/ Rap, Breakdance and graffiti); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Frank Jastfelder; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Polska według Kreta; magazyn 05:20 60 lat razem 05:35 Info Poranek.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:38 Tu kobiety; felieton 05:41 Info Poranek.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (4) 08:15 Gang Misia Yogi (13) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (27) 09:15 Scooby-Doo (16) 09:45 The Looney Tunes Show (3) 10:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 3 (8) 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - nowy początek (1/2) - film obyczajowy (Kanada,2008) 12:20 Pan i pani Smith - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2005) 14:40 Tootsie - komedia (USA,1982) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Lato w mieście (52) 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (18) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Chłopaki do wzięcia (2) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (180) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (181) 22:00 Kości 5 (87) 23:00 Instynkt mordercy (3) 00:00 Głosy (11) 01:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie (51) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (51) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3: Australia - kobieta ekstremalna (3) 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:15 Mam talent! 5 (3) - program rozrywkowy 13:55 Prawo Agaty 2 (2) 15:00 Lekarze: Nowe rozdanie (2/13) 16:00 Historia Kopciuszka - komedia romantyczna (USA,Kanada,2004) 18:00 Ugotowani 2 (7) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Poszukiwany, poszukiwana - komedia (Polska,1972) 21:50 Zakładnik - film sensacyjny (USA,2004) 00:15 Jak powstawał film "Mój rower" - reportaż 00:45 MasterChef (2/13) - reality show 01:45 Uwaga! 02:00 Arkana magii (781) 03:20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:50 I Like It - program muzyczny 06:35 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 07:00 Dekoratornia 07:25 Rożowa Pantera (45) 07:50 Różowa Pantera (16) 08:15 Winx Club 3 (23) 08:40 Winx Club 3 (24) 09:05 Niezwykły przyjaciel - film obyczajowy (USA,1993) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (11) 12:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (12) 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (16) 14:30 Czysta chata (16) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Kroniki facetów z klasą - program rozrywkowy 16:25 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 16:55 Jaguar - film przygodowy (Francja,1996) 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Oczy anioła - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2001) 22:05 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem? 3 (8) - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Zagrożenie z kosmosu - film SF (Kanada,USA,2005) 01:00 Moce ciemności - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1994) 02:30 TV Market 02:45 To był dzień 03:15 To był dzień na świecie 03:40 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 04:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Nad Niemnem (3/4) 07:00 Menu na miarę (3) - program kulinarny 07:30 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 08:00 Dzika natura (4) 09:00 Tropem drapieżników (2) 10:00 Stawka większa niż życie: Ostatnia szansa (5/18) 11:00 Stawka większa niż życie: Żelazny Krzyż (6/18) 12:00 Prosiaczek i przyjaciele - film animowany (USA,2003) 13:25 Waśnie w świecie baśni (1/2) - film fantasy (Niemcy,USA,Wielka Brytania,1999) 15:00 Pogromca duchów - komedia przygodowa (Niemcy,2011) 17:00 Operacja "Słoń" - film przygodowy (USA,1995) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (23) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (24) 20:00 Przepowiednia końca świata - film SF (Kanada,2011) 21:50 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne (9) - serial dokumentalny 22:50 Podniebny horror (7) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN Siedem 06:00 Misja Martyna Extra 2 (9/11) 06:30 Misja Martyna Extra 2 (10/11) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Nasza klasa (2/19) 09:35 Nasza klasa (3/19) 10:05 Detektyw Monk 4 (14/16) 10:55 Detektyw Monk 4 (15/16) 11:55 Wiecznie młody - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1992) 13:50 Wielka wyprawa - komedia (USA,1988) 15:40 Cud na Dzikim Zachodzie - western (USA,1992) 17:15 Agenci NCIS 2 (15/23) 18:10 Agenci NCIS 2 (16/23) 19:05 Bez śladu 7 (14/24) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Kobieta Kot - film sensacyjny (USA,2004) 22:05 Dowody zbrodni 7 (7/22) 23:00 Raj w płomieniach - film katastroficzny (Niemcy,2007) 00:45 Arkana magii 02:50 Druga strona medalu: Marta Kaczyńska (7/8) 03:25 Druga strona medalu: Alicja Tysiąc (8-ost.) 04:00 Druga strona medalu 2: Aneta Krawczyk (1/8) 04:35 Druga strona medalu 2: Anna Komorowska (2/8) 05:05 Zakończenie programu TV 6 07:45 Idol - wersja amerykańska (31) - program rozrywkowy 08:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 09:20 Paszport do świata mody (8) - reality show 10:25 TV Market 11:05 Różowa Pantera (3) 11:35 Różowa Pantera (4) 12:00 M.A.S.K. (6) 12:30 Inspektor Gadżet (44) 13:00 M.A.S.K. (7) 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet (45) 14:00 Digimon (50) 14:30 Digimon (51) 15:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (15) 16:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (16) 18:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (29) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 19:00 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (30) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 20:00 Swobodny lot - thriller (USA,1994) 22:00 Włatcy móch 2: Kosmata demokrancja (31) 22:30 Włatcy móch 2: Gigant (32) 23:00 Ukryte piękno (6) - reality show 00:00 Big Brother 4.1 - finał 00:35 Big Brother 4.1 - finał 01:10 Big Brother 4.1 - finał 01:40 Bellator Fighting Championships 03:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Tours VB - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Tours VB - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Arago De Sete 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - Arago De Sete 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Indykpol AZS Olsztyn - PGE Skra Bełchatów 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Indykpol AZS Olsztyn - PGE Skra Bełchatów 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Orlen Wisła Płock - Tauron Stal Mielec 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: Orlen Wisła Płock - Tauron Stal Mielec 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Cafe Futbol 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Cafe Futbol 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Asseco Resovia Rzeszów - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Twente Enschede - Heracles Almelo 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Twente Enschede - Heracles Almelo 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Willem II Tilburg - Ajax Amsterdam 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Willem II Tilburg - Ajax Amsterdam 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna kobiet: PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska - Vistal Łączpol Gdynia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 08:30 Multipremier 09:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 09:05 ESKA.PL 10:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 10:05 Hot plota tygodnia 11:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 11:05 Hot plota tygodnia 12:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 12:05 Miejska lista 13:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 13:05 Fejslista 14:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 14:05 Teenage lista 15:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 15:05 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 16:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 16:05 Co się słucha 17:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 17:05 ESKA TV News 18:00 Kilerskie Karaoke 19:00 Backstage Party 19:30 Hity Non Stop 20:00 School lista 21:00 smESKA 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (3/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 06:30 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:15 Blisko ludzi (71/86) 07:55 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry: Metamorfozy 08:25 Wielkie przeprowadzki (2/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 08:55 Miłosny biznes (18/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 10:00 Kulisy sławy extra 2 10:30 Świat bez fikcji: Burundi: Chłopcy za kratami (6/10) 11:00 W trasie 3 (9/12) - program krajoznawczy 11:30 Awantura o wesele (3/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 12:35 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (3/13) - serial dokumentalny 13:05 Bez recepty: Skóra (68/78) - magazyn medyczny 14:05 Rosyjskie laleczki (7/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 14:35 Kuchnia z wyrokiem (6/8) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 15:40 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (11/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 16:10 Orzeł czy reszka?: Kambodża (11/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 17:15 Kulisy sławy extra 2 17:45 Express 18:00 Sport raport - program informacyjny 18:15 Pogoda 18:20 Surowi rodzice (1/13) - reality show 19:15 W trasie 3 (9/12) - program krajoznawczy 19:40 Świat bez fikcji: Mexico: Żyjąc pod ostrzałem (7/10) 20:10 Kartoteka 3 (3/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:10 Wizyta u szamana (2/4) 22:15 Nie do wiary - magazyn popularnonaukowy 22:45 Cela nr (24) - cykl reportaży 23:15 Taboo 3: Opętani (11/13) 00:15 Superwizjer 00:40 Kartoteka 3 (3/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 01:40 Magia przeznaczenia (45/56) 03:40 Druga twarz (4/13) - reality show 04:35 Orzeł czy reszka?: Kambodża (11/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:42 Scena Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Scena Polo TV 17:00 Hit dnia 17:09 Hity wszech czasów 18:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:00 Disco Star - program rozrywkowy 20:12 Koncert w Polo TV 21:10 Power Dance 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 120/1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Gerard Wilk: kilka razy zaczynałem od zera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 120 /2/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:25 Różaniec z granatów; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Jan Rutkiewicz, Jan Rutkiewicz; wyk.:Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Daniel Olbrychski, Krystyna Krupska, Barbara Marszałek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Wielka, większa i największa - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1962); wyk.:Kinga Sieńko, Wojciech Pużyński, Zofia Kucówna, Urszula Modrzyńska, Andrzej Szczepkowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 29/ - Cnota; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Bjork: głos duszy (Bjork: South Bank Show); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Christopher Walker; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Hala odlotów - (odc. 13) - Nowi obcy wśród nas; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Zjechaliśmy kapelą ... pieśni i piosenki Ernesta Brylla cz.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Docent H.; film krótkometrażowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Braunek /1/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Salif Keita "Les Ambassadeurs" (Salif Keita "Les Ambassadeurs"); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Braunek /2/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Niedziela z... Małgorzatą Braunek - Polowanie na muchy - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Skarżanka, Daniel Olbrychski, Józef Pieracki, Irena Dziedzic, Jacek Fedorowicz, Małgorzata Braunek, Zygmunt Malanowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Yes - Meni naprawiają świat (The Yes Men Fix the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2009); reż.:Andy Bichlbaum, Mike Bonanno, Kurt Engfehr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii? - /odc. 29/ - Cnota; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Przebacz - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Marek Stacharski; wyk.:Bartek Rurzyński, Gabriela Kownacka, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Sławomir Fugiel, Eryk Lubos, Janusz Chabior; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Kino nocne - Kobieta zamężna (Une femme mariee: Suite de fragments d'un film tourne en 1964); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Jean-Luc Godard; wyk.:Roger Leendhart, Rita Maiden, Jean-Luc Godard, Christophe Bourseiller; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Sztuka kradzieży (The Art of the Steal); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Don Argott; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 16 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.12.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Non Possumus.Prymas Stefan Wyszyński odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 6 Linoskoczki (Linoskoczki) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 60 lat TVP - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - (220) Smak Chianti; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 60 lat TVP - Wideoteka. Odc.11 Rock 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 17 Szlak Orlich Gniazd; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Ginące cywilizacje - Lud Yi z Syczuanu odc. 22 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy - Olbrzymy i karły; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Wajrak na tropie - Serce puszczy - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 60 lat TVP - Wielka Gra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Manewry miłosne czyli córka pułku; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1935); reż.:Jan Nowina Przybylski, Konrad Tom; wyk.:Tola Mankiewiczówna, Loda Halama, Aleksander Żabczyński, Stanisław Sielański, Mira Zimińska, Józef Orwid, Ludwik Sempoliński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:45 Ex Libris - 110; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 7 Wyzwolony (Wyzwolony) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Płock, miasto zabytków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Dary i ludzie - Królowie elekcyjni; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Cafe Historia - Terror polityczny; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kalendarium historyczne - 13 pierwszych dni - 16 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Kalendarium historyczne - Czas na dokument - Lot kuli; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kontrowersje - Pierwszy prezydent RP; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Wracam do domu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Kontrowersje - Pierwszy prezydent RP; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Jak żywa rana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Tajemnice początków Polski - Wyspa władców; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.12.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Najdłuższa szychta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 60 lat TVP - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 6/21 - Złoty kielich z rubinami - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Kino nocą - Śmierć jak kromka chleba; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Mariusz Benoit, Roman Gancarczyk, Jan Peszek, Ryszard Jasiński, Przemysław Branny, Szymon Kuśmider, Anna Dymna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 109; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 110; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 17; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 104 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Polonia w Komie - Syberia - Albert (130); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Trzy Szalone Zera odc.10 - Zniknięcie (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 15/18 - Oblężenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz, Stanisława Zaczyk, Jerzy Kaliszewski, Halina Kossobudzka, Jolanta Zykun, Lucyna Suchecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Blaski i wrzaski - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Ślady; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Andrzeja Apostoła w Brodach Poznańskich; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Pod dachami Paryża. Wieczór piosenki francuskiej cz. 3; wyk.:Joanna Kurowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Olga Bończyk, Marta Bizoń, Grażyna Strachota, Kinga Preis, Piotr Gąsowski, Jacek Bończyk, Marcin Przybylski, Jacek Borkowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pstrąg; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Żywy relikt mokradeł; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - min. Bogdan Zdrojewski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 936; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 14 Opolskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 22 - Szewc Kopytko i Kaczor Kwak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 1/13* - Buddyjski grom - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Sławomir Pacek, Robert T. Majewski, Krzysztof Dracz, Monika Krzywkowska, Michał Lesień, Dagmara Bąk, Karolina Nolbrzak, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Katarzyna Żak; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tour de Maryla. Viva Italia cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Salon Polonii - min. Bogdan Zdrojewski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Blaski i wrzaski - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 936; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 22 - Szewc Kopytko i Kaczor Kwak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Siła wyższa - odc. 1/13* - Buddyjski grom; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Sławomir Pacek, Robert T. Majewski, Krzysztof Dracz, Monika Krzywkowska, Michał Lesień, Dagmara Bąk, Karolina Nolbrzak, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Katarzyna Żak; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kulturalni PL - (119); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Cinemax 06:00 Dom 07:45 Bostończycy 09:45 Appassionata 10:05 Dwie Angielki i kontynent 12:15 Co z oczu, to z serca 14:15 Koniec przemocy 16:15 Dom 18:00 Bostończycy 20:00 Letnie gry i zabawy 21:45 Tyranozaur 23:20 Łono 01:10 Gladiator 03:40 Bojownicy z czerwonego afisza Cinemax 2 06:00 Detektyw 08:15 Najlepsi reżyserzy 08:45 Stambuł 10:30 Kikujiro 12:35 Pieśń słoneczna 14:35 Płać i płacz 16:00 Detektyw 18:20 Stambuł 20:00 Zabić Bono 21:50 Ostatnie namaszczenie Joego Maya 23:40 Mandrill 01:10 Podwodna miłość 02:45 Wiosenne rytuały 04:05 Zabić Bono Rai Uno 06:00 Rai Parlamento - Territori 06:30 UnoMattina in famiglia per Telethon 09:30 TG 1 - L.I.S. 09:35 MixItalia 10:00 Linea verde orizzonti 10:30 A Sua immagine 10:55 Santa Messa 12:00 Recita dell'Angelus da Piazza San Pietro 12:20 Concerto di Natale 13:30 Telegiornale 14:00 Domenica in - L'Arena 16:30 TG 1 16:35 Domenica in - Così è la vita 18:50 L'eredità 20:00 Telegiornale 20:35 Rai TG Sport 20:40 Affari tuoi 21:30 L'isola (5) 23:20 Speciale TG 1 00:25 TG 1 Notte 00:50 Testimoni e protagonisti - Ventunesimosecolo 02:05 Sette note 02:25 Così è la mia vita... Sottovoce 02:55 Il padre delle spose 04:50 Da Da Da 05:00 Da Da Da 05:45 Euronews Rai Due 06:00 La complicata vita di Christine (19) 06:30 Real School 07:00 Cartoon Flakes Week End 09:00 Battle Dance 09:55 Erreway 10:10 Ragazzi c'e Voyager 10:50 A come Avventura 11:30 Mezzogiorno in famiglia 13:00 TG 2 Giorno 13:30 TG 2 - Motori 13:40 Meteo 2 13:45 Quelli che aspettano 15:40 Quelli che 17:05 TG 2 L.I.S. 17:10 Stadio Sprint 18:10 90° Minuto 19:35 Cops - Squadra speciale 20:30 TG 2 21:00 N.C.I.S. (24) 21:45 Hawaii Five-0 (23) 22:35 La domenica sportiva 01:00 TG 2 01:20 Sorgente di vita 01:50 Meteo 2 01:55 Appuntamento al cinema 02:00 Lost 04:00 Videocomic 04:10 Università Telematica Internazionale UniNettuno 05:40 Videocomic